Choi Min Ho
thumb thumb Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 민호 / Minho *'Nombre Real:' 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Apodo:' Flaming Charisma *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Diciembre, 1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' ''Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B. *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso': 68kg *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment & EMI music *'Horoscopo Chino: Cabra Biografía Minhoprocede de una familia con buena posicion economica, su padre es un ex-futbolista y entrenador del equipo Hoang Anh Gia Lai F.C de la Vietnamese Super League.'' Fue descubierto en la calle. Asiste a la universidad de Konkuk como estudiante de cinematografía en el departamento de Arte. Antes de debutar con SHINee, participó en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS 2012) *Salamander Guru and The Shadow Expert (SBS, 2012) Películas *Pianist (KBS,2010) *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team 2011 *"Honey Pot"(MBC) 2010 *Invencible youth *"Dream Team"(KBS)2010 *"Star King" 2010 *"100 points out of 100/Oh My School!" 2010 *"¡Hello Baby!",padres de Yoogeun. 2010 *Oh My School *"Yunhanam". 2008 *Running Man *wonderful day Apariciones *Girls Generation "Gee" - ''En su version Coreana y Japonesa. *VNT " Sound".(2010) Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: 'SHINee y SM The Performance. *'''Posición: Vocalista, bailarín y rapero. *'Universidad': Arte y cine en Konkuk University *'Idiomas': Coreano, japones e Inglés (Básico) *'Familia:' Madre, Padre, hermano mayor. *'fan dom: '''flamer's *'Hobbies': Hacer ejercicio, escuchar música, rapear, y tomarse fotos. *'Artistas que escucha': Usher y Justin Timberlake . *Durante el 2006 y 2007 Minho vivió en Beijing para aprender chino mandarín. *cuando minho saba malas notas bajas en el colegio el solia esconderse dentro de la lavadora. * Es algo tímido e introvertido, no sabe muy bien como comunicarse con la gente nueva, a veces es muy torpe con los demás, pero de buen corazón. Un romántico de esos que ya están en extinción, si eres su amigo no dejará de estar preocupado por ti ni un segundo. Se enoja fácilmente si siente que no se le respeta. * Las cosas que le agradan son, el orden, la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, los niños, los colores bonitos combinados, la luz del sol al amanecer, jugar, las bromas, la lluvia, mirar las nubes y buscarles figuras. *Odia perder. En un programa admitió que cuando pierde es incapaz de dormir tranquilo en la noche. * Lo que más le gusta de él son sus ojos. * En una entrevista en Oricón admitió que no pudo llevarse bien con Sang Chu (el perro de To the Beautiful You), por eso quiere tener mejor relación con los perros y se estará esforzando en ello. *Le gustan las películas de acción, sobre todo las de James Bond. *Ama poner sus manos en la cadera de Taemin, frotar su cabeza y abrazarlos por los hombros. *'Taemin''' admitió que le gustaba ver a Minho 'usando la ropa con la que dormía ya que tienen dibujos tiernos. *Es muy cercano a sus Hyungs Donghae y Kyuhyun de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ, Una vez expreso su profundo cariño hacia Donghae por la radio y le dio las gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por telefono con Max Chang Min y esté se encontraba algo decaido, le canto una canción. *Durante un programa de TV en Enero 2011, dio a entender que varias chicas y noonas lo han invitado a tomar algo o a salir. *La madre de Minho es fotógrafa y Minho es su modelo principal. *Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. *Minho y Sulli protagonizaron la versión coreana de Hana Kimi, el drama salió al aire en la segunda mitad del 2012 y el director fue el de Boys Before Flowers. Fue una ocasión más para ver a Min Ho en la gran pantalla y como papel protagónico. *Minho es parte de la Kyu-line, siendo unos de sus amigos más cercanos Kyuhyun de Super Junior, Changmin de TVXQ y Jonghyun de CN BLUE. *Su canción favorita del álbum "The first" es ''Seesaw'. *Escribió los raps de "SHINee World", "Shout out", "Talk to you", "Juliette", "Romeo+Juliette", "Better", entre otros. *Minho se lesionó la rodilla en Dream Team. Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador